School for Pirates!
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Akane is joining a new school with her cousin Yuki. There she meets Luffy another cousin of hers who shows her what high school is like here at Pyrat High. She meets many new faces and has to overcome different dramas. Also, what is with this Law fellow?
1. Chapter 1: 1st day of school

**Chapter 1: 1st day of school**

I stepped aboard the double-decker bus with Yuki following close behind.

*Sigh* School… my least favourite part of life itself.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Akane, I have a last name too but I wish not to be associated with it, I'm 16 years old and today I'm starting a new school along with my cousin Yuki. Yuki is 1 month older than me being March born and me being April born but I beat her in height by at least 10cm being 177cm myself. We have a love hate relationship. Don't get me wrong though, I love her as a cousin and friend but were always competing to see who is the stronger, which I don't see the point in seeing I'm _obviously _stronger than her.

Another cousin of mine and good childhood friend of Yuki goes to this school so we thought we might as well try it out. 'Pyrat high' is probably your average everyday high school to the world government. That's what they think. Pyrat high is located on the notorious 'Hush-Hush Island'. Hush-Hush is known to never release a secret of the island; it's the silent law around here. Here they do all sorts of activities that the government and marines are all blinded of. Piracy, learning of poneglyphs, illegal trade, this place has it all. You see Pyrat high is actually a somewhat messed up private school dedicated to the teaching of young, future pirates heading to find the One Piece where the students rule the school.

Yuki and I aren't planning on finding the One Piece though, we made a promise with each other we'll let a friend of ours do it. Besides, Yuki just wants to prove to the world that she can be a powerful pirate without the help of her father red hair Shanks' name. Yuki doesn't have an exact goal like I do. I wish to become a Yonko. Prove to people that I'm not a defenceless little girl, that _I_ can rival the pirate king.

Then again. I have some big competition to face, but I'm confident in my physical abilities and my devil fruit! Yuki and I may hold paramecia devil fruits but together we hold the power of a logia devil fruit.

The bus was huge, fitting roughly 200 students but still pretty crowded, as you'd expect from one of the only bus of the school. I looked around and saw no familiar faces. They all looked like your average future pirates, rough but with no real strength. Upper deck. That's where they held the stronger crews. I flipped through my level book; this book contained everyone on the islands apparent pirate level. Flipping through the contents, each page has a higher level than the previous page I come upon Yuki and my selves level near the halfway point of the contents. 99. Each. Oh it pissed us all right, 1 more level point and we would have been supernovas. But that didn't matter right now. I flipped to the next page containing a full double spread of the supernovas. They must be the one's upstairs.

I poked my head through the hole that connected the upper and lower deck. There were about 100 of them on the upper level but there were 11 very prominent figures lining the back rows of the bus. Bingo, the supernovas. I strolled through the isle ignoring the stares I was receiving. I put my hand in front of Yuki and she placed a pistol in my hand. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **3 shots, 1 to each of his shoulders and 1 to his chest.

Luffy stood up and reflected the bullets I sent his way. By now Yuki and I were receiving all eyes on deck and a few gasps coming from the spectators. "Shishishishishi!" The familiar laugh of my cousin was heard throughout the floor.

"Akane! Yuki!" he roared right before pouncing on top of us in big bear hug. It seems he recognized the secret greeting we agreed on for him many years back. "Hi Luffy!" Yuki cheered back. I groaned and slid out from under their embrace. "What are you doing here?" he asked after he noticed me escaping his death grip. "Ugh, dammit Luffy, you forgot already?!" My raspy voice Exclaimed dripping with venom. Yuki stepped in to explain to Luffy why we were here, again. "Luffy, we had already told you we were transferring to Pyrat high 14 times already, it's because Akane got us expelled from our previous school an you sugested that this would be a better fit for people planning to become pirates." " Don't state it out loud" I hissed and reached for the knife in my pocket. I attempted to stab her back but was stopped by a wall of cloud. Damn her fuyu-fuyu no mi! (Winter-winter).

The bus came to a stop "FINAL STOP PYRAT HIGH!" voiced the driver. I took a hold of Yuki's shoulder and fell through the floor to the bottom of the bus and ran for the school gates. I didn't want to be late to checking in, otherwise word might spread that there's a newbie and I am far too familiar the newbie pranking system often being on the receiving end and sometimes being the culprit as well.

**Yuki POV**

Boarding the bus was interesting, I could hear the talking and laughter coming from inside. Following close behind Akane. The isle was narrow so all I could really see was Akane's backside, so I decided to examine and compare, another one of my pastimes.

Bright Scarlet hair that is scruffy yet stylish falling just above her shoulders with her signature orange headband that I knew consisted of 3 silver shuriken on the front _compared_ to my silky, strawberry waves that was tied in a high ponytail reaching down to my elbows and ombre white ends. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a checkerboard pattern that wrapped around her stomach with a sleeveless orange hoodie, blue ripped denim short shorts and orangey-red high-top converse. I on the other hand sported a white tank top with a dark blue scarf wrapping around my neck with a dark blue mini skirt on top of a pair of white leggings topped off with a pair of pale blue wedges. It always made me feel a little better knowing that Akane went for a really tomboyish look whilst I stayed with simple but stylish. I found it a _tiny _bit funny when we both would like a boy secretly and he would tend to choose me or some other random girl. Akane, unsurprisingly, has never had a guy like her in a romantic form.

Akane started to climb the stairs so I followed suite. She was walking down the isle when she came to a stop. She brought her hand back towards me and I took that as a sign to pass her the pistol. I heard 3 loud bangs and some laughing then got ready for the impact of one of Luffy's famous hugs.

After the embrace I explained to Luffy why we were here once again. I think I may have said a _little _too much as I sensed another one of Akane's attacks luckily thanks to my kenbunshoku haki. I quickly blocked it though using one of my snow clouds and was contempt when I heard a sigh of defeat.

The bus came to a halt and once I heard the bus driver declare our stop I felt the strong grip of Akane's hand on my shoulder and I prepared for the uneasiness. We dropped through the floor and ran out the bus towards the school office. When Akane used her powers on me it always sent chills through my body.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter guys! I couldn't decide what rating to give it so just to be safe I made it T. This is also my very first story so constructive criticism will be very much appreciated! Some of the characters I have in this story will often be a reference to other sources so lets see if you can pick them up?**

**This is smilesallthewayforever exiting the building!**


	2. Chapter 2: School begins Akane style

**School begins through the eyes of Akane**

I ran straight ahead towards the principal office, which Luffy had told me how to get to before we arrived. Standing at the door I rushed in using the door this time (polite enough for me since I have a habit of ignoring walls and doors). " Yuki Le Roux and Monkey D. Akane." The principal stated as we entered the room. "Please sir, just call me Akane." I responded, hoping connections of relation between Luffy and I won't spread. The last thing I needed was attention created by someone else, that someone else being one of the strongest students of the school. "Yes, of course." The principal replied.

"Now down to business, you can address me as Rayleigh, adding Mr makes me feel old" he chuckled. He handed us two black folders with our names in white at the top and a picture of a blank jolly roger in the middle as he resumed speaking "These portfolios contain your timetables, locker number and code and a map of the school. I have arranged for you two to be in the strawhat class, as they seemed to be the best fit for the both of you, considering you're _unique _nature shall we say." I nodded and opened up my folder noticing that Yuki had already begun to do so. "Why do I have the bottom locker whilst Akane has the top locker?" Yuki questioned. "The lockers are arranged first come first serve leaving only those two lockers remaining between the supernovas lockers. Since both of you had no other choices of lockers we placed Akane on top because she is substantially taller than you and it would make things complicated if otherwise" Rayleigh stated coolly. I released a smirk on my face when I heard this and could imagine Yuki's pouting face.

Rayleigh let us go and find our locker and homeroom 40 minutes prior to the bell ringing. That left Yuki and I just enough time to drop off our bags and search the school for things to do.

When we finished with our locker we headed down the hallway towards a large board that displayed many posted sign-up sheets for various clubs and extra-curricular activities to do around the school. I immediately dashed to grab the pen and began signing my name up for the following sports teams; female rep soccer team, cross country club, track team, baseball team, volleyball team, hockey team and basketball team. "Hmm…what else should I do? I need one more team to fill in every day of the week." I asked Yuki. Her eyes immediately lit up "Cheerleading squad? We could do it together!" she cheered. "Why?" I asked, Cheerleading may be a bit too _girly_ for me, I don't want to hurt my soon to begin reputation, but if given a valid reason I would might as well give it a shot. "Cheerleading consists of mainly gymnastics which strengthens your physical strength, flexibility, power, agility, coordination, grace, balance and control" I nodded my head in approval "Intriguing, but what will really persuade me?" Yuki stared at the ground for a moment to try and think of something to convince Akane with. Bingo! "You get to shout a lot and get free tickets to all school football matches". I started scribbling down our names for cheerleading as soon as I heard those words come out of her mouth.

Once I sighed in satisfaction I handed the pen to Yuki who wrote down her name on the books club flier. Should of seen that coming, Yuki always had been a major bookworm, getting absorbed in a book that she would read non-stop for days on end. After that they continued to explore their new environment for another 20 minutes or so.

By now it was 8:18, the students had to start gathering at 8:20 and be ready sitting at their desks by 8:25. "Yuki, we should probably head off now…" I watched as she checked her the time on the nearest clock. 3, 2, 1 "WERE GONNA BE LATE! AKANE DO YOUR THING AND TAKE A SHORTCUT!" Screeched Yuki. I grabbed ahold of her arm and ran for our lockers ignoring all walls and doors.

We arrived just in time at the door with our books for periods 1 and 2 waiting for our new homeroom teacher to order us in to introduce ourselves. He called our names and we entered the classroom soon after. I felt Yuki freeze (literally, get it :3) and followed her eyes to meet with none other than Red-haired Shanks himself. I gulped and attempted to ignore his presence and began my introduction as coolly as possible "Hey, names Akane, like sports, hate school." I finished quickly only to receive a few questioning glances and giggling Luffy. Yuki then began to start her speech; I gave her a subtle pat on the back for encouragement. "Hello, my name is Yuki, I love to read and I hope we can all be good friends in the near future. Although, Akane and I will beat up anybody who attempt to cross the line between us." She finished with an innocent smile. Damn her for always stating the unnecessary things.

We headed for our seats after that at the back of the room where two empty seats were prepared, I rushed for the one next to the window, obviously the best in the room with Yuki on my right and a funny nosed boy who was chatting away with Luffy in front of me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now can you figure out: what are Akane's powers? Why was Yuki anxious to see her father? What will happen next? Good luck on guessing!**

**This is smilesallthewayforever exiting the building!**


	3. School begins in the way of Yuki

**What Yuki thinks of starting school**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, Akane was dragging me to the principal's office using the route she always takes. Completely straight. In a sense neither of us really had a sense of direction. Luffy always thought head to the colder area for North and warmer for South. I always got confused from my left and my right. Akane was just too stubborn to think of using _directions _so she settles on just moving forward, it does end up working though so I can't speak.

We came to a halt at the principal's office where Akane turned the doorknob for once. As we entered I noticed Akane's shaky hands, which she quickly stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie when she herself noticed them.

Akane was never one to show how she really feels, always trying to act tough in front of everyone. For a good reason though, her childhood has stained her mind. But I won't get into that right now.

A man with long silver hair and a noticeable scar across his eye, (which I noticed, looked very similar to the scar across my eye as well, only on the opposite side) he had asked us to sit down. As we sat down on some obviously poorly managed sofa chairs with graffiti written everywhere, the Principal, who I think was called Rayleigh began to explain to us some stuff about the school after he handed us some black folders. I didn't pay attention though; I was too busy checking out the new item I have been newly equipped with to pay attention to what he was saying. I noticed that in the sheets of the folder he handed us it stated that my locker would be placed at the bottom whilst Akane's on top. "Why does Akane get the top locker?" I asked. He merely responded saying it was because Akane was taller, which I replied with a huff of annoyance.

Once we were dismissed we walked to our lockers. Akane style. After deciding to explore the school grounds we reached a large noticeboard roughly the size of a pool table. It held many signup sheets for various clubs around the school. I saw Akane rush towards the pen hanging on the side and begin to scribble her name down for almost every on land sport. Shame, Akane used to love to play water polo and was very good at it too, can't imagine how upset she was when she realized she couldn't swim anymore. Fortunately for her though, she's a natural at all sorts of sports, making up for her _loss _with doing training for a different sport every day (a not very bright idea since she has very little time for studies).

When she questioned me about another club she should join I offered the idea of cheerleading. She gave me a puzzled look and asked why. I responded with a look of thought upon my face as I stared at the ground looking for an answer. "It requires extreme amounts of physical strength, flexibility, power, agility, coordination, grace, balance and control." I stated after remembering what I knew about it after researching it online. Akane asked for more persuasion and I simply replied with the fact that it involves shouting and free tickets. It seemed to work as Akane snatched up the pen and wrote down both our names under cheerleading. I took that time to notice who else had signed up for cheerleading. Number one on the list seemed to be a girl named Nami followed by someone named Nico Robin, the names sounded familiar, I think they were Luffy's friends. Continuing after her there were 3 more names consisting of people known as Boa Hancock, Perona and Nefertari Vivi. The trials seemed to be tomorrow afternoon, I needed to remind Akane later today.

Akane went on to state the time to me causing me to panic realizing how much time we had left to get to class. I held on to Akane and made her run to our lockers where we placed our bags and books and sprinted to our homeroom class 1-PC: Strawhats. When entered the classroom I immediately noticed him sitting there at the front of the classroom.

Shanks...father…

I gulped and pulled on my gloves making sure they were up to my elbows. I had a strange habit of making my hands go white and covered in frost when I was nervous. The last thing I wanted right now was another group of thickheads messing around with Akane and I due to our devil fruit powers like our last school.

Having Shanks in the same room as myself was a new experience, after he got up and left me on Fussha village, never to return I had created a form of uneasiness about his form.

After I had a little mental panic I managed to complete my introduction, which earned a sigh from Akane for some reason. When we were told to take a seat I saw Akane rush to a free back corner seat. I examined my new classmates as I walked to my seat. There were 3 rows of 4 seats each. In the front row starting from the left was a tall black haired girl with bright blue almond shaped eyes wearing a purple corset and matching skirt along with a cowboy hat. Next to her seemed to be an orange haired, brown-eyed girl with a white V-neck t-shirt and orange skirt. She was talking to what appeared to be a tanuki with a blue nose in a large pink hat and dark maroon shorts. The seat next to him happened to be empty. Behind the empty was boy with a long nose wearing an olive green bandanna, brown overalls and a white sash. Said boy was loudly conversing with Luffy who was wearing his usual get up of a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts and his trademark straw hat. A blonde boy was sitting to his right who strangely enough had a curly eyebrow and hair covering his left eye sporting a blue shirt, loose tie and some black skinny jeans, he was turned around in his seat bickering with the person behind him. Next to him was a tall bluenette with a metal nose (what's with the noses here?) trying to separate him and the other. It was difficult to say what he was wearing for he wasn't wearing much at all. He had an opened yellow Hawaiian shirt and speedos. I gagged a little in my mouth. Behind him was an extremely tall...skeleton? (lolwut?) Who had a giant Afro and wore a suit and top hat like he was from the era 50 years ago. Beside the skeleton was a strong looking green haired guy who was dressed in a dark blue singlet, green haramaki with 3 swords underneath and greenish black pants. He was the one fighting with the blonde. I sat down next to him and Akane where the only available spot was. (I wasn't going to sit _right_ in front of Shanks)

I prepared for my first day of school and checked my timetable. First class after homeroom is...Navigation!


End file.
